Cuánto demora Ginevra Weasley en gemir para Daphne Greengrass
by chihiroasdf
Summary: ...te castigaré por coqueta ...por no entender que eres mía- susurró en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda desnuda.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba con paso firme a lo largo de los pasillos.- Nadie toca lo que es mío- hablaba furiosa al aire mientras recordaba lo coqueta que se había comportado Ginny con esos alumnos de intercambio en la clase- la haré arrepentirse de lo que hizo- sentenció mientras con un movimiento seco de varita abría la puerta de la sala más alejada del pasillo, que se perdía entre el decorado de la muralla, pero que para los ojos de aquellos ya acostumbrados a ella estaba junto a una gárgola de sonrisa aterradora.

-Daphne- dijo Ginny entrando en la habitación unos diez minutos después. La Slytherin se encontraba sentada en el escritorio principal de la sala con esa falda a cuadros que encantaba a Ginny, con las piernas cruzadas y con un perfecto aire de "Soy superior a todos y lo sé"- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó despreocupada.

-Accio varita- dijo Daphne arrebatando la varita de Ginny desde su bolsillo. Luego cerró la puerta con un hechizo y realizó otros más que Ginny no alcanzó a oír.

-¿Me puedes decir qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar esta vez ocultando un tono preocupado en su voz

-¿Sabes que? Esas cosas como compartir con las personas y ponerse en el lugar de otros no es realmente parte de mi personalidad- sonrió- siempre he pensado sólo en mí y eso ha sido más que suficiente y eso conlleva a un punto muy importante- suspiró teatralmente- no comparto lo que es mío- dijo mientras abría uno de los cajones del escritorio y guardaba la varita de Ginny para luego cerrarlo rápidamente con un hechizo, mientras era observada detalladamente por la Gryffindor- y tu cariño, eres mía- se volvió y la observó de arriba abajo con aire altivo y dominante.

Ginny la miraba con un poco de molestia pues no entendía qué era lo que había molestado tanto a la Slytherin, pero bajo toda esa maraña de pensamientos se abría paso una sensación extraña, algo que ella no lograba decifrar con claridad, pero que removía hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Desnúdate- dijo Daphne rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

Ginny se rió con burla- no lo haré- dijo aún riendo.

Daphne la miró con furia pues ella no estaba jugando. Alzó la varita y produjo una ligera descarga eléctrica en el brazo de Ginny, lo suficiente para hacerle entender que no estaba jugando.- Desnúdate- repitió una vez más.

Ginny desabotonó su túnica lentamente. Aún no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mente de Daphne , pero tenía muy claro que la chica no estaba jugando. Terminó con la túnica y arrojó junto a sus pies, siguió con la blusa blanca abierta en el escote por tres botones y luego con un short negro con diseños grices. Ahora Daphne tenía a la Gryffindor en ropa interior frente a ella.

-Listo- dijo Ginny haciendose la desentendida

-No estoy para bromas- fue la respuesta de Daphne que la miraba detalladamente. Ginny terminó de desnudarse por completo y dejó toda su ropa en el piso de la sala.

-Nunca te conté esto, pero una de las cosas que más me gusta en este mundo es el encaje- sonrio recordandolo- metros y metros de encaje en diferentes colores, pero mi preferido es el negro- dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la Gryffindor- misterioso y sensual- agregó mientras agitaba la varita en el aire y de ella comenzaba a salir una cinta de encaje- me gusta porque sirve para cualquier tipo de ropa sabes, incluso sirve para amarrarte- dijo con indiferencia al notar que la cinta comenzaba a aferrarse a las muñecas de Ginny.

-Daphne, no te atrevas a amarrarme- decía enfurecida mientras sentía que las cintas se ajustaban demasiado a sus muñecas- esto ya no me parece nada gracioso- agregó

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con tono inocente la Slytherin mientras terminaba de atar las cintas en el techo de la sala. Ahora tenía a Ginny desnuda frente a ella, de pie en medio de la sala y con los brazos completamente extendidos en una postura un tanto incómoda.- ¿Qué es lo que no te parece gracioso? A mí todo esto me parece de lo más divertido, tan divertido como esos comentarios que te hacías con los nuevos- agregó haciendo que Ginny entendiera al fin la razón por la que estaba enojada

-Eso no significa nada- dijo Ginny inmediatamente- además no eres nadie como para reprocharme algo- pero se detuvo al sentir las amarras un poco más ajustadas.

-No ganarás nada debatiendo conmigo ahora- dijo Daphne levantandose del escritorio al fin mientras jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos- vamos a jugar un juego y se llama "Cuánto demora Ginevra Weasley en gemir para Daphne Greengrass"- sonrió

Ginny la miró alarmada. Definitivamente esto ya no le gustaba para nada.- Daphne, esto no es justo, yo no he hecho nada- hablaba la Gryffindor con seguridad pero un ligero rastro de temor- vamos a hablar como las personas normales ¿Si?- dijo en una última tentativa

-Claro que no- respondió de forma seca- ya lo decidí, te castigaré por coqueta- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica en medio de la habitación- te castigaré por no entender que eres mía- susurró en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda desnuda.

La tortura de Daphne comenzó lentamente, casi sin que Ginny lo notara. Partió con un ligero beso en la oreja, bajando sus labios lentamente por su cuello y llegando hasta la parte media de los senos de la chica.

-No te expliqué las bases del juego- se alejó de la piel de la chica y se volvió al rostro- si gimes aunque sea un gemido muy pequeño- sonrió- serás mía todas las veces que yo quiera por esta semana y de la forma en que yo quiera- dijo mientras pasaba rápidamente la lengua por los labios de la Gryffindor- ¿Entendido?- preguntó

-Entendido- respondió resignada Ginny siguiendolo el juego y pensando que quizá lograra vencer a la Slytherin en su propio juego- pero si yo gano, serás mía cada vez que yo quiera durante toda la semana y de la forma que quiera- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Daphne

-Me gusta, trato hecho- sonrió divertida por el trato que acababan de sellar- ¿En qué estaba?- preguntó al aire- ah si, ya lo recuerdo- dijo dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a la parte interna de los senos de Ginny.

Depositó un beso ligero en medio de ellos, luego dirigió una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica mientras que la otra la llevaba hasta el sexo de Ginny. La boca de la Slytherin se encargaba de torturar con mucha destreza los pezones de la Gryffindor.

Daphne notó que Ginny juntaba las piernas para que así ella no pudiera pasar más alla de la superficie de su entrepierna y esto no le estaba gustando, pues era ella la que estaba al mando ahora.

-Abre las piernas pelirroja o te las abriré- dijo mirándola fijamente y observando cómo la Gryffindor se mordía fuertemente los labios para no gemir. Un movimiento negativo de cabeza fue la respuesta que recibió- tu lo pediste así- dijo con fingida resignación. Tomó la varita, la agitó en el aire y para asombro y gran terror de Ginny, sus piernas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar que Daphe hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. -Ahora si- sonrió

-Te contaré un secreto- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y llevaba su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de la Gryffindor- el otro día estuve hablando con una de mis compañeras de habitación- decía de forma distraída mientras acariciaba lentamente el sexo de Ginny, la cual se agitaba ligeramente y estiraba su cuello hacia atrás y a la vez, trataba de escuchar lo que la Slytherin le decía- y me contó de una tienda muggle muy extraña, dijo que se había enterado de ella por unos comentarios de pasillo- el dedo índice de Daphne comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de la entrepierna de Ginny haciendo que ésta perdiera el hilo de la conversación- se trataba de una tienda de sexo ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo como una niña encantada con lo que acababa de descubrir- así que decidí que iría a verla uno de estos días y lo hice- dijo observando cómo los ojos alarmados de Ginny se volvían hacia ella. Daphne dejó su juego en la entrepierna y llevó una de sus manos desde donde comenzaba la cadera de Ginny hasta su cuello jugueteando con su piel, sus axilas y sus pezones. Subía y bajaba lentamente causando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la chica- compré un juguete, como le llamó la muggle que me atendió, un vibrador verde- dijo apretando uno de los senos de Ginny.

-No, por favor- suplicó la chica- no lo hagas- agregó

-Ya es tarde, quiero probarlo- dijo Daphne con altanería

Tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la besó. Pasó su lengua por todo el interior de la boca de la chica volviendola loca, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza y que lo único que pidiera y necesitara fueran sus labios unidos y sus lenguas chocando en un eterno vaiven agonizante. Una de sus manos se clavó fuertemente en la cadera de la Gryffindor, enterrando sus uñas en la piel blanca, marcándola. La otra bajó por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual acarició con salvajismo. Cuando el aire se acabó se separaron sus labios bruscamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones secos pero manteniendose aún unidas por sus cuerpos.

Daphne se alejó recobrando el aire. -Me encanta besarte- dijo de la nada sonriendo. Ginny también sonreía- ¿Sabes qué quiero hacer?- dijo volviendo a esa actitud altiva- quiero observarte- dijo sin que Ginny entendiera

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la chica- ¿No me estas observando?- preguntó curiosa

-Me refiero a esto- dijo inclinándose hasta quedar acostada en el piso entre las piernas de Ginny- a esto me refiero con observarte- dijo

-Sal de ahí- dijo Ginny inmediatamente tratando sin éxito de cerrar sus piernas que seguían abiertas por el hechizo que le había lanzado la chica- sal de ahí Daphne Greengrass- la retó mientras se retorcía entre las amarras de encaje.

-Quédate tranquila mi gatita pelirroja- dijo Daphne estirando la mano y acariciando desde abajo la entrepierna de Ginny causando que las piernas de ésta cedieran un poco- ya no maulles- dijo abriendo paso con sus dedos al interior de Ginny.

-No- suplicaba Ginny a intervalos irregulares mientras mordía sus labios para no gemir por los certeros toques de su amante- por favor Daphne- dijo una última vez al sentir los dedos de la Slytherin en su interior.

Daphne torturó un poco más a Ginny con sus dedos y luego salió de ella. Luego comenzó a acariciar con su mano por fuera, desde donde comenzaba el trasero de la Gryffindor hasta donde terminaba su sexo y así siguió por otro tiempo más que para Ginny se hacía cada vez más eterno.

-Me gustan tus piernas- dijo ahora acariciando las piernas de la chica con ambas manos- estan bien torneadas, fuertes. Se sentó. Ahora tenía el trasero de la Gryffindor frente a ella. -Me gustan de verdad tus piernas- dijo mientras las acariciaba desde atrás hasta llegar su final y volver a bajar.- También me gusta mucho tu trasero- dijo- lo tienes redondo, no tan grande ni tan pequeño- agregó- en su tamaño justo- lo tomó con ambas manos arrodillándose frente a él, lo separó un poco y lo lamió- también sabe bien- agregó sintiendo a Ginny agitarse y suspirar. -También me gusta tu espalda- comenzó a levantarse sin despegar su lengua de la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello, en ese lugar donde Ginny perdía el conocimiento y se entregaba al placer. Pero se detuvo. Para satisfacción suya sintió cómo el cuerpo de Ginny reaccionaba ante la falta de atención, ella ya conocía bastante bien las debilidades de la Gryffindor y ese punto justo tras su cuello era uno de ellos.

-Daphne- dijo Ginny en un tono entre súplica y molestia

-¿Sabes que me gustaría?-dijo de pronto alejándose- ver tu rostro pues desde aquí atrás no logro verlo y ya sabes que me encanta- sonrió. Agitó la varita en el aire e hizo aparecer frente a Ginny un espejo de cuerpo completo con un marco de plata bien elavorado. -Mírate- dijo susurrando en su oído- eres hermosa- agregó dejando que su aliento enloqueciera a Ginny- observate- dijo una vez más mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica por la parte de atras- me gusta tu cuerpo- dijo pasando sus manos por el torso desnudo de Ginny desde la parte de atrás- de verdad me gustan mucho tus pezones- los tomó entre sus dedos tirándolos, apretándolos suavemente causando que el cuerpo de la Gryffindor se estremeciera- parece que te gusta lo que hago- agregó mirando directamente al espejo desde atrás de Ginny. Sonrió- tienes un ombligo encantador- dijo bajando su mano hasta llegar a él acariciándolo y delineándolo con sus dedos- pero no hay nada en tu cuerpo que me guste más que esta parte- susurró en el oído de la chica mientras llevaba la mano exploradora hasta su sexo.- Me gusta cómo hace que te derritas- dijo introduciendo sus dedos, sin miramientos, en la chica haciendo que reclinara su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Daphne- dijo Ginny suspirando completamente entregada pero manteniendo la suficiente cordura como para no gemir.

-Sabes que te gusta- dijo moviendo sus dedos aún más mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar el trasero expuesto de la chica- ambas sabemos que gemirás tarde o temprano- dijo mordiendo nuevamente el lóbulo de la Gryffindor- pero quiero que sea más tarde- sonrió con malicia mientras se alejaba nuevamente de la chica y la dejaba en medio del éxtasis.

-¿Recuerdas del juguete del que te hablé?- preguntó de pronto Daphne. Ginny trataba de recordar entre las imágenes borrosas que tenía de la conversación anterior hasta que dió con la palabra "vibrador"

-Daphne, tu sabes que te amo y no hay nadie más a quién quiera junto a mí ¿No puedes entenderlo? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo olvidando su orgullo de Gryffindor y suplicando piedad

-Gime para mí Ginevra- sonrió- gime para mí- agregó sacando de su bolsillo un aparato de color verde, de aproximadamente ocho centímetros y que parecía un huevo.

-Seamos sensatas, hablando se pueden solucionar los mal entendidos- decía Ginny con voz conciliadora sin conseguir derribar las barreras de Daphne.

-Las cosas son muy fáciles- sonrió Daphne alzando el aparato y el control remoto- esto va a ir dentro de ti- indicó con una mano- y se va a mover con esto- indicó su otra mano mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica atada- abre la boca- ordenó con fuerza. Ginny la abrió inmediatamente. Daphne llevó el huevo hasta la boca de la Gryffindor e hizo que lo lamiera un tiempo hasta que se lo sacó, lo bajó por su barbilla, su cuello y su torso desnudo hasta llegar a la altura de su entrepierna.

-No- dijo Ginny con desesperación

Daphne la ignoró y se acercó a sus labios. Invadió por completo su boca, su lengua jugó con la de la chica haciéndola perder la razón y mientras le arrebataba el aliento con nuevos movimientos de su lengua, llevó el dildo hasta lo más profundo que pudo de la Gryffindor.

-¡GINNY!- gritó Daphne alejándose de la chica al sentir la fuerte mordida que le dió

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de lado al notar lo molesta que estaba la Slytherin.

Daphne sonrió mientras se limpiaba las gotitas de sangre que le salían del labio. Alzó el control remoto mostrando que era ella la que ahora tenía el dominio de la situación y lo encendió en el nivel más alto.

Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras mordía sus labios con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás al sentir el tortuoso movimiento que hacía el maldito juguetito dentro de ella, sentía que sus piernas sedían ante el peso de su torturado cuerpo pero las amarras bien sujetas a sus muñecas la estaban estragulando y debía mantenerse de pie para no herirselas. Y así como vino, el placer se fue. Daphne había desconectado el aparato.

-Sabía que te gustaría- sonrió- pero vamos más despacio- dijo encendiendo el aparato en el nivel más bajo. Ginny podía sentir el movimiento en su interior pero no quería demostrar debilidad así que se mantuvo seria y con los labios muy apretados.

-Dejemos este...- suspiró- juego hasta aquí Daphne- trató de conciliar una vez más Ginny

-Yo creo que no- respondió la chica mientras mostraba cómo subía en un nivel el dildo.

El cuerpo de Ginny reaccionó inmediatamente al cambio. Los dedos de sus pies se abrieron ligeramente, un tirón en la baja de su estómago le indicó que ya no había vuelta atrás y sus pezones se tensaron. Se mordió el labio inferior una vez más antes de hablar.

-Daphne, por favor- dijo tratandola de entrar en razón

-Ginny, no seas tan complicada- sonrió Daphne caminando hacia Ginny quedando frente a ella- lo único que tienes que hacer es gemir para mí y todo esto se acabará- dijo mientras acariciaba uno de los senos de la chica. Lo tomaba entre sus manos, lo pellizcaba ligeramente haciendo suspirar a la Gryffindor y luego lo soltaba para jugar con el otro- lo único que debes hacer es gemir amor- dijo mordiendo los labios de la chica mientras subía nuevamente el nivel del dildo haciendo que todo se volviera cada vez más intenso y que cada toque que le brindaba a la chica se volviera una competencia entre placer y dolor. Ginny estaba completamente sensible a cada roze que le daba su compañera y mantener la boca cerrada se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil, más imposible.

Daphne continuó subiendo a intervalos regulares los niveles del vibrador, que acompañados de las caricias de sus manos y lengua estaban causando estragos en el cuerpo y la mente de la Gryffindor. Y así llegó hasta el último nivel.

-Ya no hay más niveles cariño- dijo Daphne con sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía el rostro cargado de placer de su amante- así que tendrás que gemir ahora lo quieras o no- sentenció

Ginny, que estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantenerse cuerda, comenzó a desesperarse de verdad. Si Daphne ganaba el maldito jueguito, estaría completamente a merced de la chica y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar con tanta facilidad.

-Lo haremos un tanto diferente ahora- dijo Daphne alzando nuevamente su varita y guiando las cintas de encaje desde el techo hasta la pata de una mesa cercana haciendo que el cuerpo de Ginny se destensara ligeramente pero obligándola a recostarse en el suelo. Y ahí estaba Ginny. Nuevamente atada con esas cintas tensas y completamente recostada con su espalda tocando el frío suelo.

Daphne se puso sobre la chica, la besó ligeramente y dejando el mando del dildo lejos, pero aún funcionando al máximo, comenzó con su nuevo juego el cual era obligar a Ginny a gemir sí o sí.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la cara interna de los muslos de Ginny, la chica flectaba sus piernas y las estiraba en un frenesí de placer. Lo único que no podía hacer era cerrarlas a causa del hechizo que le habían lanzado. Daphne mientras tanto la torturaba con movimientos de lengua certeros y pellizcos y masajes eternos. Hasta que cedió.

La boca de Ginny se abrió en todo su esplendor y desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo lanzó un largo gemido. Cansada de contenerse y llena del placer que le estaban brindando gimió. Y continuó gimiento hasta que su voz se volvió ronca.

-Gané- fue lo único que dijo Daphne para horror de Ginny. Lo siguiente que sintió la Gryffindor fue el fuerte tirón del dildo, aún funcionando, siendo arrancado desde su interior pero siendo reemplazado inmediatamente por una boca y lengua experta que le provocaba mucho más placer que ese aparato inerte. Daphne le permitió soltarse de una mano. Al sentirse liberada, su mano se dirigió hasta la cabeza de su compañera y dedos se perdieron en la cabellera rubia de la Slytherin mientras presionaba por más y siendo atendida con premura por su amante. Una de las manos de la Slytherin jugueteaba con la cara interna de sus muslos y sus piernas mientras que la otra le acariciaba con destreza el pezón derecho el cual se alzaba con descaro sobre seno de la chica.

Ginny seguía implorando entre gemidos que Daphne siguiera más y más rápido, más y más profundo mientras Daphne, encantada con la idea de complacerla, le seguía el juego moviendo su lengua y alternando con sus dedos. Llevándola a los límites del placer una y otra vez.

-¿Así será toda la semana?- preguntó Ginny cansada después de que Daphne la dejara libre de las amarras.

-Si, toda la semana- respondió con sonrisa lujuriosa la chica mientras acariciaba el pelo de la Gryffindor que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Me las vas a pagar- rió Ginny- ¿Lo sabes cierto?- preguntó

-Vigilaré mi espalda- fue su respuesta antes de volver la cabeza hasta fundir sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión y que servía de pista para lo que harían nuevamente esa misma tarde.

* * *

Caminaba con prisa por el pasillo. Ginny la había citado hacía diez minutos y llegaba tarde por culpa de la estúpida de Pansy. Dobló en la esquina del último pasillo y caminó directo hasta la puerta camuflada por el diseño de la muralla. La pelirroja ya estaba ahí.

-Ginny- sonrió con culpa Daphne- Pansy...- dejó la frase en el aire pues la Gryffindor la cortó.

-Tardaste Daphne- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa encantadora- accio varita- dijo rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita y con otro cerró la puerta tras la Slytherin.- Jugaremos un juego amor y se llama "Cuánto demora Daphne Greengrass en gemir para Ginevra Weasley".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (La malvada que mató a Fred)

**Cuánto tarda Daphne Greengrass en gemir para Ginevra Weasley**

Caminaba con prisa por el pasillo. Ginny la había citado hacía diez minutos y llegaba tarde por culpa de la estúpida de Pansy. Dobló en la esquina del último pasillo y caminó directo hasta la puerta camuflada por el diseño de la muralla. La pelirroja ya estaba ahí.

-Ginny- sonrió con culpa Daphne- Pansy...- dejó la frase en el aire pues la Gryffindor la cortó.

-Tardaste Daphne- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa encantadora- accio varita- dijo rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita y con otro cerró la puerta tras la Slytherin.- Jugaremos un juego amor y se

llama "Cuánto demora Daphne Greengrass en gemir para Ginevra Weasley".

-Como si te fuese a resultar eso- respondió con sonrisa burlona Daphne- no eres tan perversa como lo son los Slytherin, eres sólo una gatita amor- agregó- pero te ves sexy gatita, esa falda corta y esa blusa abierta que muestra tu piel me está haciendo pensar algunas cuantas cosas que podría hacerte- sonrió con lujuria olvidando las disculpas que hacía poco estaba tramando decir.

-Baila para mí- respondió con simpleza Ginny mientras sacaba el sillón del escritorio del profesor y lo ponía frente a Daphne sentándose.

-No- respondió la Slytherin- baila tu para mí- dijo- sabes que no me gusta que me mandes- agregó

-Baila para mí- volvió a decir la Gryffindor- o te obligaré a hacerlo- sonrió mientras se cruzaba de piernas con aire altivo.

-Inténtalo- dijo alzando una ceja retadora.

El rostro de Daphne cambió de la completa burla mezclada con lujuria incipiente a una de enojo mezclada con terror.

-No te atreverías- dijo al ver que Ginny alzaba su varita en el aire y la agitaba con destreza mientras modulaba un hechizo que no consiguió entender- no- detuvo sus palabras en el momento en que sintió una ligera brisa recorrer por completo su cuerpo.

-Ahora amor, baila para mí- dijo Ginny saboreando las palabras en su lengua.

De forma completamente involuntaria Daphne comenzó a contonear sus caderas lentamente, mientras que sus manos jugaban con su cintura.

-¿Qué me estas haciendo?- preguntó aterrada Daphne al sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo- detén esto Ginny- dijo con fuerza Daphne- deténlo o te arrepentirás-

-Las cosas son muy simples- dijo- tu harás exactamente lo que yo te diga lo quieras o no- habló como quién le explica una simple regla a un niño pequeño- ¿Sabías que leer es muy importante?- agregó mientras sonreía y observaba a su amante moverse al ritmo sensual de una música inexistente- el otro día investigando por ahí me encontré con un hechizo muy interesante, uno que impedía a la persona bajo él mandar sobre su cuerpo y debía responder sólo a aquel que le hubiera lanzado el hechizo- dijo encantada- y se me ocurrió que podría intentarlo contigo después de la sesión que hiciste conmigo la última vez- agregó.

-Ginny- dijo Daphne en tono de advertencia y un poco de miedo- no te atreverías- agregó

-Sí lo haría y lo haré cariño- dijo mientras se descruzaba y cruzaba de piernas otra vez- y para acompañar esto, para tortura tuya y placer mío, el otro día en la biblioteca encontré un libro- sonrió ante la chica malhumorada- con una poción que te vuelve extremadamente sensible, pero que impide que llegues al clímax a menos que la persona que te la dio a beber te toque- sonrió sintiendo el placer de ver a su amante aterrada- y se me había olvidado esa parte del juego- dijo Ginny mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano y acariciaba distraída su labio inferior- yo no te tocaré, lo harás todo por ti misma- sonrió al ver el rostro de profunda decepción que tenía Daphne- y perderás el juego cuando comiences a gemir, pero por tu propia mano- sonrió.

-Ginny- dijo en un susurro

-Dejemos de hablar y quítate la capa, lentamente- sonrió al ver que Daphne llevaba sus manos hasta el inicio de su capa y la retiraba con lentitud mientras la miraba con odio- no seas malhumorada, al final te gustará- sonrió y sin perderse un detalle de la chica frente a ella alzó una pequeña botella de color azul intenso. Se levantó de la comodidad del sofá y caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Daphne- detente un poco, abre la boca cariño y echa la cabeza hacia atrás- dijo Ginny mientras la Slytherin hacía exactamente como se le ordenaba. Ginny vertió el contenido en la boca de la chica acompañado del susurro de un encantamiento.

Daphne sintió su cuerpo arder durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y así como vino el calor sofocante, se fue.

Ginny sonrió- cierra la boca y vuelve a mirarme- la Gryffindor regresó hasta el sofá y después de deleitarse una vez más con la posición de dominio en la que se encontraba ordenó- baila para mí y tócate amor- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa torcida y con los ojos refulgiendo de placer- lleva tus manos hasta tus senos, apriétalos un poco- dijo mientras era obedecida fielmente por la chica frente a ella.

Al momento en que Daphne se tocó, sintió que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se encendían y que el roce de sus dedos sobre la tela que le cubría la piel le provocaba un inmenso placer.

-¿Qué...-suspiró-...me hiciste?- preguntó agitada mientras jugaba con sus senos- se mordió los labios para no darle en el gusto a la Gryffindor y gemir, pero sin conseguir ocultar completamente lo desesperada que se encontraba.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó con gusto la chica sentada en el gran sofá mientras observaba a su amante brindarse placer involuntariamente- espero que te guste pues así te sentirás durante todo este tiempo- sonrió.

-Eres una...- pero no pudo continuar pues Ginny la hizo taparse la boca con una mano.

-No sigas reclamando- dijo mientras se deleitaba con los movimientos pélvicos que le estaba brindando su amante- te ves demasiado sexy bailando- agregó- ahora quítate la blusa con las dos manos detallando cada uno de los botones- se relamió los labios ante la indignación de la chica frente a ella.

Daphne contuvo un gemido al sentir sus manos cerca de sus senos al momento de comenzar a desabotonarse la blusa. Uno a uno los fue retirando, tan lentamente que Daphne sintió que perdía la cabeza cada vez que sus manos pasaban a rozar su piel. "Maldito hechizo" pensó Daphne mientras se mordía los labios. Cuando terminó de desabotonarsela se la sacó, sus senos ya estaban extremadamente despiertos como para reaccionar a cada ligero roce y se erguían orgullosos en todo su esplendor. Suspiró.

-Ahora tírala al suelo- dijo Ginny- y continúa con tu ropa interior, pero lentamente amor, muy lentamente- agregó

Daphne dejó que su ropa interior se deslizara por sus piernas, las cuales se erizaron un poco al sentir el calor de sus manos. Llevaba tanto tiempo mordiendo su labio para no gemir, que ya lo sentía dormido pero no iba a darle el placer a Ginny de verla gemir ni suplicar, no mientras ella aún tuviera algo de cordura en el cuerpo. Pero esa poción que le había dado Ginny estaba haciendo que perdiera la razón de cuando en cuando.

-Déjate la falda y la corbata...me gustan- dijo viendo que Daphne hacía exactamente lo que le había ordenado mientras continuaba moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de sus propios latidos. Finalmente sólo quedó la falta plisada, bastante corta, que había escogido para ese día y la corbata que se movía libre entre sus senos.

-Date la vuelta- dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio al ver el torso desnudo de su amante. Daphne continuó con el interminable baile mientras se giraba lentamente hasta quedar de espaldas a Ginny.

-Sabes que soy comprensiva Ginny, puedes hacer otras cosas para vengarte, pero no creo que esto sea lo mejor- hablaba de forma agitada tratando de hacer entender a la chica.

-Ahora deja de bailar y sin flectar las rodillas, toca el suelo con tus manos-

Daphne hizo lo que se le ordenó. -Ginevra Weasley- ponme de pie o te arrepentirás- decía mientras se sentía completamente expuesta ante Ginny.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la Gryffindor- desde aquí te ves bastante bien- hablaba Ginny mientras observaba el sexo y el trasero de su amante con todo detalle- separa un poco las piernas Daphne, no seas tímida- sonrió con lujuria a pesar de que la chica frente a ella no podía verla. Ginny se descruzó de piernas, mientras se deleitaba otro poco con la imagen ante sus ojos y luego volvía a cruzarlas- toca tus piernas-

Daphne hizo lo que se le ordenó nuevamente. Cómo odiaba a Ginny. Cada toque que se daba estaba llevándola a un estado de excitación máximo, sin embargo, era traída bruscamente a la realidad cada vez que sentía la voz de Ginny tras suyo.

-Tocate todo el torso- dijo Ginny levantándose del sofá- me gusta cómo tus senos se mueven libres mientras te encuentras en esa posición- dijo mientras se acercaba a Daphne y daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

-Ginny- dijo Daphne como un quejido- déjame libre... y te perdonaré- suspiró una vez más

-No conseguirás librarte tan fácil de esto- dijo mientras se paraba tras ella e inclinaba la cabeza un poco para observarla detenidamente- me gustas- dijo mientras pasaba el dedo índice desde el inicio del trasero de Daphne hasta el final del sexo de ésta.

-Fuck- dijo Daphne en un susurro cargado de deseo mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco y seguía con el continuo vaivén de sus manos entre sus senos.

-Ya llegará amor, ya llegará- dijo alejando la mano bruscamente, alzándola en el aire y golpeando el trasero expuesto de la chica. Para su propia satisfacción sintió la tensión de su cuerpo después del golpe.

Daphne creyó que moriría ahí mismo de tanto éxtasis al sentir el dedo de Ginny por fuera de su sexo. Su cuerpo ansiaba la atención de la Gryffindor pero su orgullo menguado de tanto placer aún se imponía ante la locura. Su cuerpo ardía, latía con cada toque, con cada roce, con cada mínima atención que se le brindaba... pero justo antes de alcanzar llegar a ese lugar, donde la razón se perdía y comenzaba la locura, era cuando la magia a la que estaba atada la traía de vuelta. "Maldita Gryffindor, me las vas a pagar" pensaba una y otra vez a trazos intermitentes mientras iba y venía en ese juego del placer.

Ginny caminó de vuelta hasta el sofá en el cual se sentó y cruzó de piernas una vez más.- Deja de tocarte las piernas y levántate- Daphne lo hizo inmediatamente. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y unas ligeras gotitas de sudor se agolpaban en su cuello y parte de su abdomen. El pecho de Daphne subía y bajaba rápidamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-Gatea hacia donde estoy- sonrió ante el rostro para nada amable que le brindó Daphne.- y contonéate bien, me gusta como se mueven tus caderas-

Daphne hizo tal cual como se le ordenó y con sensualidad comenzó a gatear hasta Ginny. Sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro con bastante elegancia y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de Ginny, casi como si la retara a tocar. Una guerra eterna de quién dominaba.

-Me gusta como te ves- dijo Ginny enredando su mano en la corbata que colgaba del cuello de la chica- pareces toda una gatita- saboreó la palabra en su boca.

-No soy una gata- respondió con altanería Daphne a pesar de estar a cuatro patas sobre el suelo y con el cuerpo a mil de tanta desesperación.

-Si lo eres, eres mi gata refunfuñona- dijo divertida mientras dejaba jugar ligeramente sus dedos por el cuello de la chica. La Slytherin cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el calor que le llenaba el cuerpo ante el toque de la Gryffindor. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en espera de un movimiento más osado por parte de ella, pero fue decepcionada inmediatamente pues Ginny abandonó su rostro antes siquiera de profundizar el toque. -Levántate- dijo mientras mantenía sujeta la corbata entre sus dedos.

La Slytherin se levantó, estaba al borde del sofá donde se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas su amante verdugo.

-¿Qué más vas a querer?- le dijo de forma retadora y altiva.

Ginny sonrió pues a pesar de las circunstancias, Daphne seguía siendo Daphne y por esa razón la volvía loca. Amaba a esa altiva y poco tolerante Slytherin.

-¿Qué voy a querer?- respondió con la misma pregunta mientras se levantaba tentativa- voy a querer que camines hacia atrás y pongas tu espalda en esa muralla tras de ti- dijo mientras seguía el paso de Daphne hasta que ambas llegaron hasta la muralla. Daphne quedó acorralada entre Ginny y la pared. Mientras tanto, Ginny se apoyó con su brazo en la muralla tras de la Slytherin y a unos cortos centímetros comenzó a susurrarse en el oído.- Me gusta verte sometida, me gusta observar cómo tu cuerpo sólo responde a mi voz, me vuelve loca sentir tu cuerpo erizarse ante el tacto de mis manos y cómo se tensa hasta la última de tus terminaciones nerviosas cuando imaginas mi boca en tu sexo justo ahora-. A pesar del esfuerzo que puso Daphne en no reaccionar ante las palabras de Ginny, no lo consiguió. Su mente comenzó a turbarse al recordar, sentir e imaginar las cosas que Ginny le estaba susurrando.- Te gusta ¿No es cierto?- dijo retándola- te gusta que te someta- le susurró mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja de la chica acorralada.- tócate aquí- dijo Ginny indicando con su dedo el pezón izquierdo de Daphne. El cuerpo de la chica se curvó y la boca de ésta se abrió sin emitir ningún gemido, ante el toque torturadoramente ligero de su amante.

Daphne comenzó a tocarse tal cual le habían dicho. Sentía sus senos como dos volcanes a punto de explotar mientras que sentía el fuerte latir de su sexo clamando por atención. Mordió sus labios para no gemir pues esta última orden de Ginny se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, además de que tener a la Gryffindor tan cerca no ayudaba en nada.

-Ahora dejarás de tocarte y te irás a recostar al piso y cuando estes con la espalda en el frío suelo de esta habitación, flectarás tus piernas- Ginny sintió el latir desesperado del corazón de Daphne mientras se alejaba de ella y obedecía como una mascota bien entrenada.

La Gryffindor le dió el tiempo suficiente para que realizara lo que le había mandado y luego regresó al sofá. Se sentó con altivez desconocida y placer desbordante al ver a su amante respirar agitadamente en el suelo frente a ella. Pero se contuvo. Aún la haría sufrir un poco más.

Ginny se relamió los labios un poco ante la mirada lujuriosa de su amante y luego volvió a hablar- quiero que toques tu sexo, pero sólo por fuera- sonrió- delinealo lentamente con sus dedos-

Daphne llevó una de sus manos obedientemente hasta la altura de su sexo. En el mismo momento en que sus dedos tocaron su sexo, cerró sus ojos, mordió sus labios a más no poder, curvó su espalda y hechó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por fuera ante la atenta mirada de Ginny, la cual cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas ante la imagen pasional de la que era la única privilegiada.

-Te ves excitante amor- dijo con voz sensual- vamos- la tentó- gime para mi amor, sabes que te mueres por mi toque- sonrió- no podrás terminar con esta locura si no ruegas Daphne Greengrass-

La Slytherin mordió aún más fuerte sus labios. Por lo que Ginny la siguió tentando. - Presiona un poco más fuerte tu sexo- ordenó causando que los senos de Daphne se tensaran inmediatamente y los dedos de sus pies se abrieran y cerraran con rapidez- ruega por mi- dijo una vez más mientras se levantaba y la observaba desde arriba con superioridad. -toca tus senos con tu mano libre- la mirada de Daphne se estaba volviendo peligrosamente borrosa al igual que la poca cordura que le quedaba- un poco más fuerte- dijo Ginny.

Daphne obedeció y en ese momento perdió el juego.- ¡GINNY!- gritó descontrolada. Mordió sus labios una vez más conteniendo un nuevo grito que se agolpaba en su garganta- por...favor- suplicó con agitación mientras daba bocanadas de aire desesperadas- tócame- imploró- por favor...tócame- suplicó con voz llena de placer.

-Detente- dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras Daphne dejaba de tocarse y sus manos caían libres al suelo.- No te muevas- dijo mientras se quitaba la blusa abierta y la arrojaba por ahí- ahora te tocaré yo- dijo mientras se reclinaba y comenzaba a quitar la falda a su amante. Lentamente desató el nudo de la cinta que servía de cinturón para así liberar parte de la falda que aún cubría ligeramente a su amante. Daphne gimió al sentir las manos de Ginny en su cadera mientras le arrebataba la falta. Gimió una vez más cuando sintió las manos de Ginny subir desde su ombligo hasta su cuello delineandolo con delicadeza. Ginny se posicionó entre las piernas aún abiertas de Daphne y se apoyó en su brazo el cual puso junto a la cabeza de la Slytherin. Ahora Daphne estaba recostada en el suelo, sintiendo los senos de Ginny chocar contra los suyos, la mano libre de su amante jugar con su ombligo y las piernas de la Gryffindor presionar ligeramente la cara interna de sus muslos. Estaba al borde de la locura sin que aún la tocaran.

Ginny mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Daphne suspiró.- Dime qué quieres que te haga- la torturó Ginny una vez más.

Daphne gruñó con placer- quiero...- suspiró- que me toques hasta que pierda la razón- respondió con súplica mientras abría los ojos y la miraba directamente- por favor- agregó

Ginny sonrió. Enrolló la corbata que aún colgaba del cuello de su amante con su mano libre y tiró de ella y atrapó los labios de Daphne con salvajismo. Mordió la lengua y los labios de la chica con sus dientes y mientras sus labios se comían los gemidos con los que la Slytherin la alimentaba, soltó la corbata y comenzó a jugar con su cuerpo. Llevó su mano libre hasta el cuello de la chica, delineando cada centímetro que estaba expuesto, después lentamente comenzó a presionar sus pezones completamente erguidos. Daphne seguía gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y seguido a medida que las caricias de Ginny aumentaban en fuerza. La Gryffindor masajeó los senos de su amante con maestría y cuando se cansó de ellos se fue hasta su obligo. Con el pulgar jugaba delicadamente mientras que enterraba sus uñas desesperada en el costado de la chica. Luego llevó su mano hasta la cara interna de los muslos de su amante, iba y venía para locura de Daphne sin llegar a tocar su sexo.

-Ginny, por favor- suplicó cuando la Gryffindor liberó sus labios- te necesito- imploró una vez más mientras recobraba el aliento.

Ginny sonrió. Tomó la boca de su amante una vez más y mientras la Slytherin perdía la cabeza a causa de la lengua de la Gryffindor. Ginny llevó su mano directo al sexo de la chica y la penetró sin miramientos. Moviéndose una y otra vez, abriéndose camino como si conociera el lugar a la perfección. Daphne se agitaba, se levantaba y se dejaba caer mil veces mientras su cuerpo recibía gustoso la atención que tanto necesitaba. Ginny movía sus dedos en círculos, los abría y los cerraba bruscamente en el interior de su amante y con cada movimiento nuevo Daphne gemía cada vez más hasta que perdía la razón y comenzaba todo otra vez.

-Ginny- dijo entre gemidos Daphne mientras recobraba el aliendo una vez más- te lo suplico- dijo rogando.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ginny igual de excitada que su amante pero encantada de que la chica bajo ella implorara por atención.

-¿Puedes llevar tu boca a mi sexo?- preguntó con voz temblorosa pensando que tal vez Ginny no iba a querer. Pero ella se moría por sentir la lengua de la Gryffindor en su interior e iba a suplicar si era necesario.

Ginny sonrió, sabiendo cuánto le había dolido a la Slytherin suplicar- no te entendí bien, ¿Podrías repetirlo?- no era una santa y oír suplicar a Daphne no era de todos los días así que iba a disfrutar el momento.

-Por favor, quiero tu lengua dentro de mi- rogó una vez más

Ginny sonrió otra vez antes de besar una vez más los labios de la chica y luego bajar besando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, el cual lamió en toda su extensión, besó y pasó sus dientes por fuera sintiendo el contonear desesperado de las caderas de su amante. Luego tomó con sus manos las piernas de la chica y ordenó- tócate mientras yo juego con esta parte tuya que me encanta-

Daphne obedeció. Su cuerpo se arqueó salvajemente cuando sintió la lengua de Ginny penetrar en su interior. Las uñas de la Gryffindor se clavaban con fiereza en sus piernas y ella perdía el sentido a medida que Ginny llegaba más adentro con esa deliciosa lengua que tanto amaba. La giraba de un lado a otro, la subía y la bajaba, la sacaba y la volvía a entrar cada vez más profundo mientras ella gemía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia con un calor desbordante y una sensibilidad que la llevaba al límite y más allá una y otra vez cada vez que Ginny introducía esa lengua deliciosa suya causando que todo volviera a comenzar.

Estuvieron así toda la tarde, hasta que el cuerpo de Daphne se cansó de recibir tanto placer y finalizó el hechizo de la poción.

Ambas tendidas en el suelo de la habitación que ahora estaba hirviendo, se acariciaban con lentitud y se besaban de vez en cuando perdidas en el recuerdo del cuerpo de la otra.

-Asume que te gusto amor, no tienes que mentir conmigo- sonrió Ginny mientras besaba la frente de su amante.

-Jamás- respondió con altivez- pero creo que estos de aquí te extrañan- dijo indicando sus pezones erguidos.

-¿Ah si?- dijo Ginny divertida- habrá que darles la atención que se merecen- respondió mientras llevaba su boca hasta ellos. Daphne cerró los ojos de forma placentera deleitándose con lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

-Mi ombligo también te extraña- dijo de pronto causando que Ginny despegara sus labios de su piel, la observara por unos momentos, se relamiera los labios y jugara ahora con el ombligo de la chica.

Daphne sonrió. Le estaba gustando que Ginny tomara la iniciativa y se estaba dando cuenta que en poco tiempo se haría adicta a esa resbaladiza lengua de su gatita.

-Creo que un poco más abajo también te extrañan- dijo con fingida indiferencia haciendo que Ginny se olvidara de su ombligo y riera encantada con el nuevo juego.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?- dijo subiendo hasta alcanzar los labios de la Slytherin

-Claro, ¿Cómo no habrías de amarme?- respondió con altanería. Sonrió

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Jamás decía algo bueno esa chica.- Yo también te amo- respondió de pronto para asombro de Ginny. Se besaron una última vez antes de que Daphne se separara- Aún te extrañan allá abajo- indicó con aire infantil.

Ginny sonrió, movió la cabeza la besó con ligereza y se fue directo a la entrepierna de la chica donde arremetió una vez más hasta hacerla llegar al mismo cielo.


End file.
